The Knights Invented the Dragons! Duh!
by TheGirlOfManyObsessions
Summary: In which I, Gilbert, use my power of awesome to concoct the greatest history project the world has ever seen! Oh, and Roderich helped too...


**Title: The Knights Invented the Dragons! Duh!**

**Rating: K+**

**Author: TGOMO (Anju)**

**Summary: In which I, Gilbert, use my power of awesome to concoct the greatest history project the world has ever seen! Oh, and Roderich helped too…**

**Warnings: **

**Ages: 13+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I own only the plot of this story. All rights of the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**WOW! Long time, no see! **

**So first things first, I've actually had this written for almost a year, but I just remembered it. Haha! Whoops. So I'm finally posting it now. Enjoy!**

**Secondly, I want to let you all know who have read TUAOG or Temporary Home; I apologize profusely for the extremely long hiatus. We just haven't been having much inspiration recently, but I definitely am not through with it!**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My name is Gilbert, and I am the most awesome person you will ever meet. Who cares if I'm not very well known; I am epic beyond all freaking comprehension. Hell yeah!<p>

Seriously; people just wish they were me. I'm a rare kind of person; an albino. How many albinos do YOU know? That's what I thought. Do YOU have a pet bird that sits on your head? Didn't think so. Loser.

I walk awesome, I talk awesome, I think awesome, I dance awesome-

"GILBERT!"

I'm even awesome when I fall out of chairs.

"Ow," I rubbed my head where it smacked against the floor. "Dude, what?"

"You were day-dreaming again." Roderich, my snooty excuse for a friend, looked at me with bored, narrowed eyes.

"Well _excuse__me_ for having an imagination!" I shouted. I guess not everyone can have such a creative mind like the awesome me.

"Well _excuse__me_ for wanting to get an A on this history project, which you're supposed to be working on too," he replied, mockingly. Asshole. "If you think I'm going to do all of this, you've got another think coming." He pushed up his glasses a bit more and stuck his nose back into his book.

"Dude, you and me-"

"You and I," he corrected with a pointed look.

"That's what I said, you conceited jerk. You and me," -He sighed again- "are not going to fail. You have the awesome me! And do you EVER put that thing away?"

"I do not, for specific reasons."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Remember when our professor agreed that I could hurt you whenever you were being an idiot?

"Yeah, what about it?" What was with this guy and bringing things up at random times? Must be bi-polar or something.

Suddenly, Roderich closed his book and proceeded to smack me over the head, causing Gilbird, my bird, to stir and screech.

"Ow! What was that for?" I rubbed my abused scalp.

"You were being an idiot, as seems to be your wont," he snapped before opening up his book again. "Now get your part done. I finished mine already."

Mumbling under my breath about him being stupid and his stupid big words that I didn't understand, I stood up and sauntered over to the book case. But when I stopped in front of the bookshelf, I realized I didn't know what I was looking for.

"Hey, Roderich; what are we doing this stupid project on?" I shouted.

"SHHHH!" I turned around and was smacked on the head again. When I opened my eyes, which had closed in surprise and definitely not pain, I saw a very short, very grouchy looking librarian slapping a ruler against her hand. She glared at me before shuffling away.

I turned back around to Roderich, where I was proceeded to be hit again. Why was everyone hitting me today?

"Dude-" his hand clamped over my mouth to stop my shout. I saw that bitchy librarian over his shoulder, glaring at me again. Looks like I owe him another one. _Dammit._

"Kingdoms in the medieval period. Go." He shoved me in the right direction and I stopped in front of a tall bookcase.

Rubbing my hands, I took a deep breath. "Better get started," I whispered to myself before pulling off a bunch of books from the shelf at random. Hey; these books have got to have something useful in them, right? Why else would they be in the library?

I dropped my stack on the table and grabbed the first book in the pile.

"Ah, let's see… 'Castles and Knights: The Medieval Period'." I opened the book, read the first paragraph, but found it boring and shoved it to the side before grabbing another one. The same process happened again and again and again. _"__Why__couldn__'__t__history__have__been__more__exciting?__If__I__was__there,__these__guys__would__'__ve__learned__the__real__meaning__of__epic!__"_ I thought as I tossed another book behind me.

"Ahem!"

I turned around to find a very angry looking Roderich. The whole thing would've actually been a bit scary if he didn't have an open book, the one I had tossed, sitting on his head like a hat.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now, isn't it?" I said, smirking.

He took the book off his head and placed it gently back on the table before cuffing me across the back of the head. I twitched. "No comment."

"Good. Now get to work."

"But it's all so boring!" I tore at my hair.

"I really don't care. Your self-esteem won't be enough to pass."

I scoffed. "Don't doubt the aw-!"

"Say awesome again, and I'll make sure you lose your ability to speak. Of course, I'd be doing us all a favor."

I just looked at him for a few seconds. "You're a real ass. You do realize this?"

"And you're an imbecile." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Whatever. It's not that difficult. Write what you see." He walked back to his desk and picked up that stupid book again.

"Write what I see, huh?" I looked back at the book already open in front of me and saw a picture of a huge castle. Well, there's something; they had big castles!

Flipping the page, there was a picture of a knight and a big dragon. Of course, dragons didn't really exist, so I wrote that they invented the idea of dragons.

"_Ha!__This__is__easy!__Take__that,__Rod!__Awesome-ness__wins__again!__"_ I read book after book, skimmed page after page, until I finally got about three pages of notes; front AND back, mind you! I'm just that epic.

"Yo, Rod! I-!" I turned around to find the table lacking a brunette with a stick up his ass. But I did see a note sitting next to my backpack. Picking it up, it read:

_Went to bed._

Blunt much? I looked at my watch though, and cringed when I found out that it was 8:30. We got at the library at 5:45. Shrugging, I stuffed my notes into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before sauntering out, leaving the books on the table.

'_Heheh_,' I thought, snickering. That librarian is in for one hell of a present. There were at least twelve books there. _'__Surprise!__'_

* * *

><p>"Ha! What did I tell you? Straight A, man!" It had been two weeks since we had turned in our project, and like I predicted, I helped us pass with flying colors.<p>

"Hn. I knew we would."

"I told you that the "Awesome Me" would be able to do it! But no; you were so scared we would fail. But I helped like the epic friend I am!" I pumped my fist in the air and smacked him on the back. "What do you have to say to that? Hmm?" I smirked.

"Don't touch me," he snapped, shoving me away. "And I have a confession to make." He wore a sly grin and a cocky twinkle in his eye.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I had finished the project three days after we got it. You're part was absolutely pointless and horrible, so I pitched it."

I blinked and stared at him for a few seconds. Finally, I grinned and wrapped my arm around his shoulder again. "See? If it weren't for my epic abilities, you might've had to rely on someone else who could've dropped your grade! But because of my laziness, you knew to finish it before I even started, therefore giving yourself, and me, an A!" I exclaimed, excitedly. "I AM awesome!"

Roderich cuffed my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, please! :)<strong>


End file.
